Oscuridad
by CathyCrucifixion
Summary: This is acutaly English, it's about a girl named Rose Orchid and when her life suddenly changed. The title of this story 'Oscuridad' means Darkness in french. Enjoy  :
1. What A Family

Chapter One;; What a family...

_The light warming glow heading from the sun beams rested softly against my pale skin, the atmosphere surrounding by laughter from my elder brother Alex, laughing as the sprinklers lingered against his skin. Cooling water pattered against my brow, I slowly started frowning to his playful gesture. A giggled aroused his lips grasping the hose from the tap, releasing the nozzle, a large amount of water trickled from the end, a devilish smirk caressed his lips-taking small steps towards my current position, laid against a chair. As he raised the nozzle I squirmed as the water splat against my skin, chilling the temperature._

_Alex had just turned eighteen last week; he was two years older than me. A chuckle escaped his lips as he drenched the hose against my body, as a small chuckle escaped my lips as well as I stood up, attempting to escape the dripping cold water. My tongue escaped my closed lips, trying to temp him to walk in my direction. It worked. As he stepped closer, I jumped on him lightly pinning him down. Once again my tongue stuck out playfully stealing the hose from him, drenching his medium length black hair._

_He chuckled lightly as the water patted against his paper white skin, our father walked out laughing at us, his body arched against the small patio door way, rolling his eyes as he clenched a pair of BBQ tongs. The laughter soon died in his voice as he spoke._  
_"Come on kids, dinner is on the table." I jumped up from Alex smiling; he rolled his eyes placing his hands around my waist moving his fingers franticly as he tickled me. Laughter expelled from my mouth as he continued to tickle, I tripped throwing myself against the carpet. A small burning sensation tickled my skin; my sapphire blue hues rolled attempting to get up._

_As Dinner soon became an end I sighed, eyes glancing towards the clock at the slight corner of the kitchen, it read around eight in the evening. A small sigh escaped my lips walking slowly up the stairs, Alex sighed too, slowly following me. As I entered my room I was slowly stopped by Alex wrapping his arms around me in an embrace, the dinner convocation was all about my one failure in a lesson and the recent fight against me and this girl. Both my parents enjoy poking holes into my pain sometimes; a small sniff escaped my lips as tears drummed down my face. Alex grasped tighter kissing the top of my head, he is so much taller than me, he's around six foot three and I'm around five foot eight._

_He sighed lightly pulling away from the embrace looking towards my eyes which started welling up; he placed his index finger whipping away my tear._

_"Hey, shhh… There isn't any reason to cry..." He whispered in a hush tone, "I know mom and dad always bring shit up, but don't let them get to you yeah?" He attempted to smile, to make up for it; a small smile was exposed from my lips as he ruffled my ebony hair. "There's the Rose we all know and love." Yet another roll of my eyes was taken place towards Alex, he chuckled exiting my room._

_I softly walked towards my bed, gently resting my torso upon it, allowing my legs to hang loosely over the side. My eyes soon became heavy slowly closing themselves, a large amount of air was compressed in my lungs, and I exhaled slowly falling asleep. Hours soon seemed like seconds, my body jerked awake as my body sharply rose up. My eye brows cocked slowly listening for any sound, it didn't seem right not at this time. Usually you could hear my father snoring, the loud screams from my brother's music and the squeaks from my mothers breathing but nothing._

_I edged up, noticing the small glimpse of a light from the crook in my door, my blood pumped vigorously round my circulation, hearing the small thud of my pulse and feeling my heart about the burst trough my chest. As I slowly close up towards the stair case I froze, the sound of a thud echoed my ears following by the scream of my mother. My hands shook frantically, slowly taking a step forward towards the top step. It created a loud creaking noise, I panicked slowly edging back. A snarl came from an unfamiliar voice, sweat pattered down my forehead slowly rolling onto the carpet._

_My brother yelled out, causing tears to well up in my eyes. "Rose! Don't!" He called; a groan escaped his lips as the person down there had injured him. I couldn't move so frozen in deep fear, I placed my foot coming down the stairs, and gasps of air was taken place. I winced my shut eyes tightly, running down. No time for fearing no more, as I reach the last step my knees balk from under me. Watching the blood slowly run from the corpses on the floor, tears flooded from my eyes as vomit cascaded from my mouth…_

_A small choke of blood escaped the lips from Alex, the front door slammed as the male escaped unknown. I ran towards my brother, kneeling down towards his level, eyes slowly gashing out tears of both hatred and sadness. I cupped his face in my hands, shaking to this un-believable tragedy. As Alex spluttered the dark red fluid from his lungs, the strong stench of blood was the only aroma presence. "Rose…" He coughed, my eyes darted towards him dripping onto his ice cold skin._  
_"Shhh… Alex! Save your strength." I whimpered out, a small chuckle escaped his lips as he clutched his chest._

_"I'm going to be alright…" He mused; my heart sank, understanding this would be our final encounter. A large lump held in my throat as he trembled in my arms, body so cold. "This is our last goodbye…" I gasped for air, eyes flooding tears, as Alex raised his arm he whipped my tears. I removed his hand placing it upon his body. "Just… Take care…" He gasped once more eyes slowly becoming heavy; I froze him still clutch in my arms._  
_"Alex…" I whispered, making sure he was really gone. "Alex?" I screamed, crying heavily into his dead body._

* * *

_This story is of my own creation with some crossovers from characters from different programs such as Supernatural, Scrubs, Possibly Dog The Bounty Hunter but you'll have to wait and see (; _


	2. Mourge

_Chapter Two;; Mourge._

_As minutes slowly dragged on both police and ambulance both appeared towards our house, I couldn't feel anything, nothing but numbness. As a male police officer glanced towards me he sighed lightly shaking his head towards his note pad, he knelt down towards where my brother Alex was laid, before he was taken away in a mobile bed in a black bag to go to the morgue, my hands wouldn't stop trembling. The officers' hand was placed reassuring upon my shoulder, I jerked away, fearing his response._  
_"Hey kid…" He begun, I just blankly looked at him emotionless, yet another sighed carelessly left his lips. "Do you want to come to the hospital to say good bye?"_

_My heart skipped a beat as I nodded drearily, the officer sighed walking towards the front door yelling to some doctor or nurse outside. "Dorian, we need you back inside." A girlish giggle was taken place; this 'Dorian' person seemed to be either feminine or a bit camp. My eyes set towards the front door awaiting their arrival, whilst I waiting I attempting to drag my body up, it felt as if the world was buckling my knee's making it hard to stand up. As I raised my legs bolted collapsing into this male, he smelt like a tarts hand bag, and had barley muscle upon his neither chest nor arms._

_ I glanced up towards a bearded male, smiling like a kid in a candy store, how the hell was this amusing to him? I screamed in my head, attempting to keep calm, his ocean blue eyes sparkled amongst the living room lights, he glanced down towards me smiling brightly._  
_"Hello there." He sung, I blinked blankly, curious about his own profile. As in, why he was here, why he seemed so happy as well as why he spoke to me? Nothing seemed to fit. As he pulled me up straight I coward back, neatly folding my arms against my chest, his eye brows hardened in confusion. "Don't be scared, I'm J.D." He said smiling once more, my main goal was to run away from this place, but clearly there was no use with cops surrounding my house._

_ A female who was rather petite walked next to the male, who has been named as J.D's side; she gave a faint smile flicking her long blonde hair lightly. I took a step back biting hard on my lip, she sighed lightly leaning forward towards me, I felt so un-comfortable with her getting so close. _  
_"J.D, leave her alone okay?" She spoke in a rather quick tone; the male nodded rolling his blue hues. She gently punched his left arm causing him to flinch back in some pain. The female glanced towards me expecting at least a chuckle or some sort of an optimist emotion to of taken place, she sighed in some shame._

_"Ow! Elliot!" J.D groaned, I looked towards him, grasping his arm. No words could have been exposed. _  
_"Stop it now!" Yelled the police officer, all three of us looked towards him in the same motion, a small sigh passed trough my lips following out trough the front door._

_As people seemed to follow me I couldn't help but look towards the floor, the soothing concrete froze my feet almost. The officer was right behind me, leaning over; his warm arm lingered against my shoulder causing me to jerk back, he looked surprised lowering his head. Slowly removing his police cap, slowly grasping it towards his chest. "I'm terribly sorry, what may be your name child?" I hung my head low, biting down on my lip. Actually hating my original name now… Rose… It made me shudder; a small sigh escaped my lips._

_"It's… Rose… Elizabeth Orchid… But call me…" I paused for a moment, thinking of a catchy name, but something different at the same time. "Noir…" The police officer chuckled lightly._  
_"Rose Elizabeth Orchid… Cute." He said smugly, a small growl emitted from my chest. _  
_"Noir to you… Bitch." I snarled lightly, he edged back turning towards the male and female doctors. The female with blonde hair whose name must have been Elliot walked beside me, resting her arm against my shoulder pulling me into her, I attempted to pull away. Hating the feel of someone touch me. _

_As minutes passed racing trough the roads towards the only closest hospital being Scared Heart, my mind was pulsing with thoughts; the insanity of people actually living to die was almost… Haunting. My eyes saddened, looking towards a small family of a young boy of the age of ten. Placing his head into his lap streaming tears, as his mothers sat beside him, crying as well, placing her hand against his shoulder slowly shaking. I couldn't bare the sight; I turned my head placing my right hand up covering my eyes, which slowly stared drawing up tears._

_Slowly my self could have been seem to fade, once being a sort of happy cheery person, being to optimist most days, but now. Starting to become a person so bitter and full of hate and pain, eroding my once piece of sanity. As the blonde female glanced over to me my spine shivered, shivering at the sight of the elevator. As her companion J.D giggled like a school girl, Elliot's light blue hues darted towards him, giving a small smile herself. As the doors where about to call a husky voice yelled towards the elevator. _  
_"Newbie!" J.D placed his hand slicing trough the door, stopping it from closing, he all of a sudden started to become excited, his smile started to get more wild and wider._  
_"Perry, what a beaut-"_

_"Shut it a minute Janice." The male called, he had an auburn sort of colour hair, as J.D heard a female name his heart seemed to sink. Elliot glanced over to him looking as if she was trying to comfort him. The male looked towards me in a confused way, looking towards the doctors then me. "Barbie, who is this girl? And what is she doing here?" Elliot growled lightly, looking towards the male. _  
_"She is seeing her family in the morgue." She mouthed; I only caught a glimpse at the last word… Morgue. It stuck in my head, ringing. My heart sunk as it echoed in a taunting manor, I grasped the side of my head digging my nails into my scalp._

_ For some reason as I inhaled a high pitched scream left my lips, seeing my brother smeared up with blood was just recurrent trough out my thoughts. His final words spiralled around in my head 'I'm going to be alright…' it was such a beautiful lie, something never to forget or… Forgive…_

* * *

_Okies so, I'm not claming to own ANY of the Scrubs idea's, it is a crossover and well.. They're in it (: I claim to owning the idea of Rose and her story, but not the crossovers (: _


End file.
